


地铁半日游

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, Clothed Sex, Creepy Behavior, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Top Stranger, Train Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>准备出门跟男友约会的Chris在自家门口发现了一个包裹，当他打开包裹之后，发现有人居然早就知道了他和男朋友Zachary·Quinto之间的秘密！Chris该怎么办，才能保守住这个秘密呢……</p>
            </blockquote>





	地铁半日游

声明：他们都不属于我，他们只属于他们自己。

 

半AU，认定Chris和Zach在交往中，地铁痴汉瞩目！

 

如果你对以上接受良好，祝食用欢快！

 

Chris猛地抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。糟糕！时间快到了！他和男朋友约好了6点在他最爱的那家餐厅吃晚饭，但是今天一下午他都沉浸在手里那本书中了。Chris急急忙忙胡乱套了件T恤和牛仔裤，打开屋门就往外冲。刚出门就看见台阶上静静地放着一个包裹，他小心翼翼地拾起包裹，包裹上面附了一张小卡片。上面写着：“宝贝，我观察你很久了，穿上这个在今天晚上6点乘坐3号地铁到这个地址来，我想你一定不想FB和推特上的所有人都知道你柜子里面的小秘密吧。XXX”

Chris猛抽一口气，赶忙把包裹拿进屋里。他颤抖着打开包裹，里面是一条七分裤，一条内裤以及一张照片。照片拍得并不是很清晰，但是仍旧辨认出照片的主角是Chris自己。照片上的他紧闭双眼，嘴唇微张，满脸通红地陶醉于一个黑发男人为他口交。是的，他，Chris•Pine，伯克利的高材生，Pine家的骄傲，好莱坞根正苗红的星三代，电影界冉冉升起的新星，却是一个深藏在柜子里的人。而那个为他口交的男人，他再熟悉不过了。虽然只露出模糊的半张脸，但是仍旧可以看出来那不是别人，正是他秘密交往了三年的男友，他在StarTrek里面亲密合作的搭档Zachary Quinto。

Chris心里乱作一团，一下子不知道自己该怎么办。突然，他发现时间已经5点45分，如果没按时上地铁，那他和Zach的事情可能就人尽皆知了！Chris连忙脱下自己原本的牛仔裤和平角内裤，换上包裹里的内裤和七分裤。Shit！这真是太令人羞耻了！天煞的时尚设计师！这裤子穿了跟没穿有什么区别！那内裤只是包住了他的阴茎和蛋蛋而已，屁股后面一丝布料也没有。而那七分裤设计更是设计得十分贴身，紧紧地裹在他修长的双腿和紧翘的臀部上，并且在臀部位置开了一条巨大的口子，看来简直就跟他的翘臀几乎就要撑破这条裤子自己挤出来一样。Chris自己从来没穿过也不会穿这样的衣服，他羞红着脸看着镜子中自己那呼之欲出的臀部，来不及多想，就扯过一件兜帽风衣套在身上就匆匆跑出家门。

6点那趟地铁人太多了，Chris刚一上去就被人流推挤到一个角落里面去了。Chris心里因为照片的事情慌乱不已，再加上鲜少乘坐地铁，他在拥挤的人群中显得无所适从，只能缩在角落背对人群，把兜帽压得更低，深怕有人发现自己到底是谁。

正当Chris忐忑不安时，他突然感觉到一只手若有似无地碰触着他的臀部。Chris以为是地铁上太挤了，于是轻微地扭动了几下，想避开那只手。没想到那只手撩起他风衣的下摆，开始有一下没一下地轻轻抓捏起他的臀部。Fuck！作为一个身心健康的大男人，他从来没想过有一天自己会遇到地铁色狼！Chris很想一把打开那只手，甚至把那个色狼送到警察局里去。但这不是现在，照片的事情本来就让Chris心乱如麻了，他不想在地铁上引人注目，于是他更往角落里站了站，想彻底摆脱那只咸湿的手。可那只手得寸进尺地跟了过来，开始时轻时重地揉捏他的臀部，粗糙的手指不停地在裤子的开口部分滑动摩擦着，甚至有几下还滑进了他的臀缝里。Chris已经被挤在了角落无处可躲了，而那个色狼却跟着他一起挤到角落来，并且把自己身体压在Chris的身上让Chris完全动弹不得。Chris只能把额头抵在地铁车厢上，利用兜帽将自己因为羞耻和惊慌而变得绯红的脸死死遮住，祈祷着这个色狼摸几下就算了。

漫长的几分钟过去了，那个色狼并没有任何停止的意思，反而开始重重地揉搓着Chris的臀肉。然后把Chris裤子臀部上的开口拉到最大，将两只手都放在了他的翘臀上把玩着。接着一根手指抚上他的后穴，并且开始揉弄按压Chris紧闭的小穴。一开始干燥的手指浅浅地戳弄着Chris那圈紧致的肌肉，让Chris觉得非常难受，但长时间的玩弄让Chris那敏感的小穴开始渐渐放松起来，也让Chris的阴茎慢慢开始抬头。Chris死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出一点声音。突然间，那双手用力掰开了他的两个臀瓣，一根湿热坚硬并且粗大的阴茎滑入他的臀缝中开始上下摩擦起来，阴茎的前液润湿了他的屁股。接着那个色狼更用力地把身体紧压在Chris的身上，用一只手使劲掐住Chris的腰，而另一只手绕到Chris的前面，灵活地解开他裤子的拉链，把Chris的阴茎从内裤中掏出来紧紧握住。色狼技巧而下流地撸动着Chris的阴茎，让Chris的阴茎流出许多透明的前液，并就着这些前液不停地摩擦着Chris的龟头和冠状沟，还玩弄他悬吊在阴茎下的双球，让Chris的阴茎火热得快要爆炸似的。与此同时，色狼烙铁似滚烫硕大的阴茎还夹在Chris的臀缝中，并且时不时地擦过Chris已经被逗弄得非常敏感的后穴。Chris甚至感觉到色狼的阴茎变得更粗更大了，而色狼阴茎的前液也蹭得Chris的臀部一片黏腻。Chris再也无法忍耐了，他发出轻微地喘息声，难耐地扭动着身体。而那个色狼再一次狠狠压住他，并用肩推了推Chris，示意让Chris别动。

Chris作为一个从小在加州长大的阳光男孩，一直被家人、朋友、恋人保护得好好的他，甚至不知道接下来还有什么倒霉的事情发生在他身上。直到今天5点以前，他还是那个悠闲自在的Chris•Pine，为什么现在他得穿成这样任凭一个色狼在地铁上猥琐他！更可恨地是，这个色狼仿佛完全了解他的喜好，让他爽得立马就要射了。Chris感到既难过又羞耻，越想越委屈，泪水开始盈满他蓝色的眼睛，粉嫩的嘴唇也因为被自己咬住而变得红肿起来。他完全放弃了挣扎，沉浸在那个色狼带给他的，陌生又无法抗拒的快感之中。在几个有力而快速地撸动后，Chris咬着嘴唇射在了色狼手里。紧接着那个色狼也在他的臀缝中加快了摩擦的频率，在三次特别狠重的耸动之后，色狼的阴茎也喷发了在了Chris的臀缝中，浓稠的精液弄得Chris的屁股完全湿透了。这时候，色狼收回在Chris阴茎上的手，不轻不重地拍了一下Chris的屁股。

 

 

 

 

Chris转过身，狠狠地说了一句：“Zach，我恨你！”

 

 

_______________________________________________

 

结尾小剧场1  
“Zach，你今天别想上我的床！”  
“Chris，宝贝，你穿那条裤子我真的忍不住，我今天一看到它就觉得它是为你设计的！”  
“一个星期！”  
“Chris，你不能否认这很刺激！对吧！”  
“一个月，Zach！说到做到！”  
“宝贝，我错了！”  
“哼！”

结尾小剧场2  
“Zach，那张照片怎么回儿事！”  
“Chris，你知道你在做爱的时候总是特别的美……”  
“闭嘴！你赶快从我眼前消失！”  
“宝贝！宝贝！你别走那么快！我错了！”

PPS:看了微博上这篇图才了这篇文，找不到原图地址，所以发个链接试试看http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/4a966cefjw1et5zqlsrsmj20cz0jgtgk.jpg


End file.
